


We Are The Wolves Who Track The Wounded

by Saral_Hylor



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Observation, F/M, POV Frist Person Conversational, Team Observation, clint's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saral_Hylor/pseuds/Saral_Hylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers are a team, not made up of superheroes, but of individuals. None of them are perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are The Wolves Who Track The Wounded

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit, I thought of the title first, and then wrote this short drabble to go along with it.   
> This is my first Clint/Tasha fic, but it just fit so well to what I was trying to portray in this fic, that it is that relationship that ended up forming.

I look around us sometimes and wonder how this even happened. A team, of super heroes no less, fancy that. As a kid, I'd have gotten kicks out of the idea, I mean, what American kid didn't grow up on Cap comics? I'd have given anything back then to be on a team with him.

So, the Avengers. Fury's rag tag band of misfits who somehow saved the world. Or at least a piece of it.

There's Cap, the soldier, not a boy scout, but still so damn good, even when he's breaking the rules, it is for the right reasons. He had a cause and he stuck by it.

There's Stark, probably more tainted than the rest, but he's trying so hard to redeem himself, no, his company, and Stane, that you've got to admire it.

Banner is a good bloke. Scary, but good. He made a mistake that he's paying for it every single day since, and that level of calm has to be a super power in itself.

Thor? Well he's a god isn't he? How can you get any better than that?

And then there is us. I don't even know how we fit in. When they were first dragged together, I was the enemy. I tried to kill them. I killed people I used to work with. I tried to kill you.

It's a good thing you're the better fighter in close quarters, hey? 

We're red. Not "red white and blue" red, or hot rod red. We're blood red and there is too much of it that I don't think either of us will ever get redemption. The circus brat and the Russian assassin. What a pair we make.

I knew I made the right the choice the day I chose to bring you in. I don't regret that. I regret a lot of things, but I'll never regret you.

We're the ones who do the dirty work. The ones who get our hands dirty when no one else wants to. The dirty little secrets.

We're quick reflexes and perfect aim. We're assassins. We are death.  
There can be no redemption for us, but I think I'm going to be okay with that, because we're in this together. You keep me honest, sensible, and occasionally get me to act my age. I like to think I remind you that it's okay to be human. Those moments when your masks slip, and you show me your heart, those are the moments I live for. Those were the moments that kept me fighting against Loki. Those are the moments that keep me sane. It's you who reminds me that not everyone in my life is going to leave.

We all have weak points. You are mine. But I'm not ashamed of that.


End file.
